Some effort has been directed toward providing spectacles having a wide field of vision. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,151 issued to White shows spectacles having small additional lenses mounted just outboard of the usual eyeglass lenses. These additional lenses are provided to increase the lateral field of vision of the wearer. However, they are not effective in increasing the field of vision above, below and between the eyes of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,047 issued to Gatten shows spectacles which provide a field of vision which is approximately equal to the field of vision which an individual would have if he did not wear glasses. Thus, these spectacles do not increase the field of vision over that which the wearer has when eyeglasses are not worn.